1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display device having a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, a panel size of a liquid crystal display panel is getting larger and larger, and requirements for a wide angle and low energy consumption of the liquid crystal display panel are getting higher and higher, so that a design of pixel structure of the liquid crystal display panel is developed variously.
Each pixel structure of the liquid crystal display panel comprises storage capacitors disposed therein. The storage capacitors are utilized for keeping voltages for driving liquid crystal molecules to be rotated. Capacitance values of the storage capacitors should be designed according to a pixel size. When the capacitance values of the storage capacitors are too small, the voltages of driving the liquid crystal molecules cannot be kept and thus image flicker phenomenon occurs. When the capacitance values of the storage capacitors are too large, an undesirable charging time is increased or the storage capacitors cannot be charged sufficiently. As a result, rotating speeds or rotating angles of the liquid crystal molecules are affected.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a conventional pixel structure. The pixel structure comprises data lines 11, scan lines 12, thin film field effect transistors 13, pixel electrodes 14 and common electrodes 15. The data lines 11 and the scan lines 12 are crossed with each other for forming a plurality of pixel areas. The storage capacitors of the pixel structure are constituted of the common electrodes 15 and the pixel electrodes 14. When the conventional pixel structure is utilized, the aperture ratio of the pixel structure is affected because the common electrodes 15 which are disposed in edges of the pixel areas are opaque metal electrodes.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a pixel structure and a corresponding liquid crystal display device for solving the problems in the prior arts.